


Sushi

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [131]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sushi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Makoto has a question for Kyouko.





	Sushi

Makoto fiddles with his chopsticks, wishing his stomach would stop churning. He knows this is a big deal, but he doesn’t need to be worried about it. Still, he finds it hard to get an appetite as he stares down at his sushi, pretty sure he might be sick from nerves it he eats.

“Makoto?” Kyouko says, and he looks up.

He stares at his girlfriend, face hot. Kyouko, his girlfriend of five years, studies him with inquisitive eyes, and it’s at times like this Makoto knows she inherited the Kirigiri family’s detective skills. Does she know he’s tense?

“Makoto, is everything all right?” she asks.

Okay, she definitely knows.

“Uh, yeah, I’m okay,” he says, smiling.

“Are you really, though? You appear very tense. If something is the matter, you can tell me.” Kyouko picks up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks and puts it in her mouth. “After all, that is what being a couple is about, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah, you’re right.” There’s no point trying to keep it hidden. He was planning on saying it at some point, so it might as well be now, as they sit in a sushi restaurant in the middle of the city. “Um… I’ve got a question for you.”

Kyouko smiles, resting her chin on a gloved hand. “Well, you can ask me.”

Makoto smiles and closes his eyes. “I, uh… we’ve been together for years now and… how’d you feel about… moving in with me?” When she doesn’t reply, his face burns and he mumbles, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. It was just a suggestion. I—”

“Makoto, be quiet,” Kyouko says, and he opens his eyes. She’s… smiling. “I don’t know why you fretted so much. I would love to move in with you.”

Makoto grins. "Great!"


End file.
